


Study Date? Nope But Here Comes Gabe

by theredhood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Jealous Gabriel, M/M, Not Anymore, Sam POV, Sam and Cas are roommates, Sam and Gabe are friends, but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredhood/pseuds/theredhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas are roommates. Dean likes to hang out at their place. A lot. Alone. With Castiel. So when Sam goes over there to tell Cas something, he leaves for class knowing something extra. Later in class, Gabriel says something that gets him thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date? Nope But Here Comes Gabe

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be mostly Deancas but I fucked up and the sabriel part of me wanted more Sam/Gabe.

It was Friday afternoon, about 20 minutes before Sam's last class of the day; Cooking. He only took it for Gabriel, who wanted to start up a sweet shop. Although, it was Sam's idea to help run the place, he'd do anything for Gabe. Even make a fool of himself in front of 30 other strangers in an attempt to make taffy. 

Now he would make an even bigger fool of himself for the other man. After waiting two years to ask him out, Sam finally decided he would do it; only to have Gabriel ask Kali out for coffee. Also the blonde girl, Jessica, in his pre-law class invited him to study with her in the park. Which she specifically called "a study date." So here he was, showing up at his apartment, about to be late to class, to grab his books and change so he could go out right after class. 

Castiel, his roommate, would be home (most likely editing some of the photos he took for his photoshop class or cooling down from a jog). Sam shoved his key in the lock and threw the door open as quick as he could, "Hey, Castiel!" 

"Hi, Sam!" Castiel responded from the other side of the bathroom door. Showering was an option too. 

"Don't waste all the shampoo or hot water," Sam called out. He paused for a second to get a new shirt from the laundry basket before adding, "Jess asked me out I'll be back by eight."

The door to the bathroom opened a few moments after, Castiel stepping out wrapped in a towel. "Jessica Moore? The one in my creative writing class?"

"Yeah, her."

Soon enough, another voice came from the bathroom, "Sammy, I thought I told you to tell me about your dates first!" Dean mumbled as he stepped out of the bathroom, wearing his towel in a similar fashion to Castiel's and using a smaller one to dry his hair. 

"Uh, you both are..?" Sam broke off; a puzzled look on his face, "you were together in the- you guys are- fuck, am I missing something?" 

Dean looked to Castiel and shrugged, "was I not meant to tell him like that, Cas?"

"You usually don't tell your brother you're seeing his roommate right after you bang him in their shared bathroom; so no."

"I didnt need to know that last part, guys!" Sam interjected, a grossed out look on his face. 

"What if I told him before I banged his roommate again?"

"Dean!" Sam shouted as Castiel rolled his eyes. 

"Sam, as kindly put by your brother," Cas huffed, "get the fuck out so I can have round two" there was a pause as Sam made another grossed out face "and three and four and five." 

"Ew, ew, ew! I'm leaving, I'm leaving," Sam groans, "Happy for you, but leaving."

"Sam," Castiel started, "I'll have you know my only article of clothing is a towel and I'm about to take it off." 

"Goodbye!" Sam called out and throwing the door open and shutting with a thud. He quickly took out his phone and texted Gabriel, 'big news tell you in class.' 

\---

"I can't believe Castiel fucked a Winchester before me!" Gabe shouted out, as he jokingly slammed the rolling pin on the table they were sat at in the classroom. 

"Like you were ever gonna bang a Winchester." 

"You're mad that Dean screwed a Novak first, don't lie," Gabe laughed, doing a little dance as he flipped open the cookbook to the part on making sugar free lollipops. 

"Why would I want to screw Cas."

"A better question is, why wasn't I your first thought on which Novak to bang." 

"Who said you weren't? Castiel is jus better looking," Sam laughed, settling a bowl and a package of food dyes between him and Gabriel. 

"That is a lie. I am so much hotter than he is, just look at me, Sammich."

"Obviously, why else would Kali agree to go have coffee with you?" Sam snorted and blew some stray hairs out of his eyes. 

Gabriel gave a half-hearted scoff and rolled his eyes, "maybe she said yes because I'm gorgeous AND she wanted help with her watercolor painting. She can't paint for shit."

Sam lifted his head up from where he was reading a section on what dyes to use, "it wasn't a date?"

"I havent dated Kali since sophomore year of high school," Gabe replied effortlessly, picking up a rolling pin and throwing it from hand to hand. "Do we need this?"

"No, put it down," the younger Winchester huffed as he began to pour the ingredients into the bowl. "I have a date with Jessica after class."

Gabriel was dancing around the table, arranging the ingredients in order of when they were to be used when Sam said this. Which caused Gabe to drop the whisk in his hand, furrow his brows and groan. "That Moore girl?" Sam didn't look up from where he was measuring water in the measuring cup and nodded. "Oh," he squeaked out. 

At the little sound from Gabriel, Sam looked up, "why? Is there something wrong with her?"

Gabe tried to smile but it came out forced, "no, no. I was just gonna see if you wanted to come look at a building with me after class. It's a good price, we can afford it and still have enough money to get a nice place near it. 

"It's just a study date, I can get a rain check. I mean, if you want me to. We've been talking about looking for shops for awhile, it'd be wrong to rank a date higher than our career."

"Sam, you don't have to."

"Nope," Sam smiled and held up a finger. He pulled out his phone and dialed someone's number, "yes, hello Jess? Yeah, it's me. Is it cool if we try to schedule our thing for another time? Oh, that's fine too," pause, "but yeah, no, it's a dicks before chicks things. Yeah, sorry." And with that, Sam hung up. 

"Dicks before chicks?" Gabe laughed, glancing at Sam from behind the cookbook. 

"Yeah, and I guess I'm yours for awhile now. Jess is actually doing an extra credit project instead of the test, her dad's in the hospital and she's leaving for a bit."

"Sorry to hear that Sammich, I guess that just means I can take you out for a movie and dinner afterwards," Gabe grinned, wiggling his eyebrows and dancing in the same spot a little. 

"By movie and dinner, you mean ordering pizza and watching Disney?" 

Gabe looked appalled for a second, "no!"

"Yes."

"Fine," Gabe groaned. Sam only smiled smugly and crossed his arms. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that- well get this. I think Gabriel Novak just asked me out on a date."

"Someone's getting laid tonight, then."


End file.
